Unnamed Triannons
The following is a list of unnamed Triannons. According to T'Pol, twenty-three biosigns were aboard the Triannon vessel Enterprise received the distress call from. ( ) Archer's guard This Triannon guarded Captain Jonathan Archer from engineering to the bridge. Following the recapturing of Enterprise he was among the Triannon brought to the surface of the planet by . ( ) Armed Triannon These four Triannons armed themselves when boarding Enterprise in 2153. The first three took their weapons from the armory while the fourth guarded crewmembers including Rossi into their quarters. ( ) File:Armed Triannon 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Armed Triannon 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Armed Triannon 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Armed Triannon 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Boarding party These five Triannons tried to stop Malcolm Reed and the two MACOs Money and Richards in a corridor during the retake of Enterprise. The first Triannon was earlier among the Triannon treated in sickbay and later guarded the MACOs Woods and Ryan into some quarters. The second Triannon held Malcolm Reed, Walsh, and a crewman hostage in the armory while the other Triannon got armed. ( ) File:Triannon boarding party 1.jpg|''Played by Jackson Bolt'' File:Triannon boarding party 2.jpg|''Played by Michael Glover'' File:Triannon boarding party 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Triannon boarding party 4.jpg|''Played by Ron Balicki'' File:Triannon boarding party 5.jpg|''Played by Steve Blalock'' Bridge guards These four Triannons guarded the bridge following the capture of Enterprise in November 2153. The first guard was first among the Triannon treated in sickbay. His face was disfigured due to contact with a spatial anomaly. Later he removed Hoshi Sato from the bridge. The second guard, a female Triannon, also guarded Sato off the bridge. The third guard was present during the retake of the bridge by Captain Archer and the MACOs and was shot by T'Pol. The fourth guard was shot by MACO Private R. Azar. ( ) File:Triannon on bridge 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Triannon on bridge 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Triannon on bridge 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Triannon on bridge 4.jpg|''Played by Jeremy Fry'' Phlox' guard This Triannon was stationed in sickbay following the boarding of Enterprise. He watched Doctor Phlox and did not notice the text messages Phlox received from Captain Archer onto his desktop monitor. Phlox injected him a sedative after he deviated him by using the Pyrithian bat. ( ) Six year old boy This Triannon boy was killed by D'Jamat to prevent him alerting other villagers about the Holy Regiments' presence. ( ) }} Suicide assassin This Triannon was part of D'Jamat's religious faction who boarded and took control over in November 2153. Implanted with an organic explosive, he was ordered by D'Jamat to sacrifice himself to demonstrate what would happen to Enterprise if Archer refused to cooperate. He detonated himself on C Deck, causing a hull breach and killing an ''Enterprise'' crewmember. ( ) Triannon in armory These two Triannons started a firefight with Captain Archer and Lieutenant Malcolm Reed in the armory during the recapturing of Enterprise. The first one tried to use his organic explosive but was unable to activate it due to Doctor Phlox' airborne agent and was shot. ( ) File:Triannon in armory 1.jpg|''Played by Paul Anthony Scott'' File:Triannon in armory 2.jpg|''Played by Max Valentine'' Triannon in engineering These three Triannons guarded engineering following the capture of Enterprise in 2153. Two of them were positioned on the warp engine and one of them tried to activate his organic explosive when Captain Archer and the MACO Woods and Ryan assaulted engineering but was unable due to Phlox' airborne agent. ( ) File:Triannon in engineering 1.jpg|''Played by Shawn Crowder'' File:Triannon in engineering 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Triannon in engineering 3.jpg|''Played by Max Valentine'' Triannon Category:Triannons